A New Beggining
by Kingofengland
Summary: when naruto dies he goes back in time but not to when he was a academy student and not to the fourths time period. Powerful naruto timetravel fic THIS is nothing like you have seen before. I guarentee.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:sorry for not finishing my last story I just found no inspiration but I will not fail you again!

Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto why would I be on this website?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Revelation

'_He had done it'_ thought Naruto, With a gaping hole in his chest and blood on what he thought his best friend's face was

'_Sasuke had finally done it'_ as Naruto began to lose air he closed his eyes and thought '_it's over_' **'It's not over till I say it's over kit' **said

Kyuubi in the back of his mind, and with that a bright light flashed appeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes he saw a white ceiling and was strapped into a hospital bed. He tried to get up but he couldn't

then he thought to himself 'A hospital that must mean I failed' then naruto frowned he thought sakura would kill him or

worse. At that exact moment a tree grew out of nowhere and on top of it was…The shodaime_ 'KYUBI!!_' yelled at the fox the

kyuubi responded '**what do you want kit? I was having a good dream!' **said kyuubi '_why am I staring at the first hokage!'_

said Naruto screaming at kyuubi '**well remember that bright flash when you "died" **said the kyubbi playing with his

fingers '_yes what about that'_ asked naruto '**well I sent us back in time so I could live' **said the kyuubi then he said **'yeah I**

** also put to much charka into the technique so…here we are 80 years before you were born' **said the kyuubi. Then

naruto said "uh…hi wow this is awkward" the first replied "okay look I don't know who you are or how you got in my

village, but I want a logical explanation!". So naruto explained what Kyuubi told him and then he told him about how he

died and that he was from the future and he has th kyuubi inside him. 'this kid is either crazy or insanely powerful' thought

the first after he was told the story. Then shodaimesaid "what proof do you have that you are really from the future?" then

naruto thought and remembered the necklace obba-chan gave him so he reached inside his shirt and brought out the

necklace that there was only one of. The hokage looked surprised and thought 'he…he must be telling the truth!' "so now

you believe me?" said naruto and the first replied saying "naruto I will need someone like you to be at my side with the

information you have we could save millions!" the first started shaking naruto back and forth "um,okay but could you stop

shaking me?" asked naruto "oh sorry oh and stop calling me hokage call me senju" said Senju "okay now naruto what rank

were you when you 'died'"said senju naruto replied "um I was still a genin". This caused the hokage to flip and fall on the

ground "Naruto how am I supposed get you to be my advisor if you not a jounin okay how to work out this problem" senju

started thinking then naruto said "um couldn't you just say that I am your student" said naruto inquisitively "that's

brillinant and since sarutobi is looking for a sparring partner…okay then you are now my student".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had gotten out of the hospital a week ago the first gave him a house about a 5 minute walk to the academy and a

20 minute run to the hokage tower. Naruto was really liking it here in this time period no one glared at him and no one

blamed him for anything he didn't do. Naruto was walking down market street and thought 'well the academy starts in a

month so better get some weapons and scrolls' he went into a weapon store where ten-ten's weapons store will be " um

excuse me sir can I have a set of shuriken and kunai" asked naruto the man said "okay would you like anything else kid?"

'**hey naruto get a katana I could teach you kenjutsu'** said the kyuubi '_fox why should I get a katana and why would you_

_ teach me?'_ asked naruto '**look this way you get strong enough you could take on this timeline of me'. **So naruto bought

his katana and other weapons and went to training ground 7 '_hey kyuubi what do you want me to do now' _**'I want you to**

** summon me…but first sign this so I will be summoned in my human form' **_'okay sound's good to me' _ so naruto signed the

contract and then summoned the kyuubi naruto was surprised at what appeared It was a samuri with red hair and twin

katanas at his side he had a piece of grass in his mouth (like the big long kind) "yo kit sup" said the kyuubi. Naruto was

speechless _this _was not what he expected kyuubi's human form would look like "hey kit fox got your tongue" said the

kyuubi with naruto's foxy grin "oh and call me itchimaru (EE-TCH-EE-MARU) "um…okay itchimaru-sensei" said naruto some

what spitting out that last part "good…good now let the tortu- I mean training begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n YIPPE FIRST CHAP DONE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay now that school has started I wil try to update every now and then so hang tight guys! Also Senju and Itchimaru work with Naruto when he is off duty from his ninja team!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 year 2 months 12 days…

'That's how long I have been here' I thought looking out over the village from the Hokage monument.

I was placed on a team about a year ago at first he thought Kami hated me because he

placed on a team with a cold-hearted Hyuga and a overly entusiastic Sarutobi.

'I can still remember it clearly' thought Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_1 year ago…_

_I showed up to the training field with my new katana on my back and a black T-shirt with torn jeans. _

_"Okay everyone we got a new teammate he has been requested to this team by the Hokage"said_

_ Butch, he was a elite Jonin placed incharge of my team because the Hyuga's wanted their precious heir_

_ protected., "I bet he is as weak as the last one" said Hizu, he was our very own cold-heart on _

_the team didn't talk much but when he did he usually had a point,. "Shut up Hizu! This guy was sent_

_ to us by the Hokage so he has got to be strong!" yelled Sautobi, I must admit he is a little like _

_his older version except the obvious,. "Well Naruto, now that you know everyone how about we test your skills in a spar"_

_ said Butch patting me on the back "Okay sensei who am I fighting" I asked._

_ He stood there with his hand on his chin and then finally said "Me" as he stepped onto the sparring grounds_

_ (just to let everyone know he has been training with the kyubi for about 2 months now)_

_. He took a offensive stance and I stood with my hands in my pockets waiting then I heard my que "Begin!" yelled Sarutobi_

_ while Hizu was leaning against a tree clearly watching the match. Butch _

_came at me with speed ,only rivaled by Kakashi, ran at me with a kunai. I jumped to my left to dodge the attack ,_

_ but he turned and he was still headed towards me. Then I pulled my sword out and _

_slased downwards making the kunai fall out of his hand, and instead of going to pick it up he spun around and did some _

_seals and yelled "__**Firball no justu!**__" (I am horrible with japanese so all justus_

_ will be in enlgish sorry). I turned and put my hand out and yelled "Chakra Deflection!" and a burst of chakra epxloded out _

_of my hand and deflected the attack. I couldn't exactly gauge the reactions on_

_ everyones faces, but Hizu's was that of surprise and Sarutobi's was that of awe, but Butch's face seemed odd it seemed to_

_ contain the look of pride. After that I quickly pointed my sword at Butch's _

_neck and said "You lose". His response and how he followed through with it I still have not figured out he said "Have I?". _

_Then a Shadow clone burst out of a nearby tree and pulled a kunai to my_

_ throat "Good job Naruto," said Butch standing up, "But, I think we need to train you in some ninjutsu and kenjutu," _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Curently I have done 43 D-ranked missions and 2 C-ranked missions. I entered the house of both

his senseis ,who ,suprisingly, get along very well, to find Itchimaru sitting on the couch

sleeping with the T.V on. "Lazy bastard" I whispered as I walked upstairs to find Senju reading a

letter. "Well senju I can tell you are very interested in that letter what is it?"I asked

sarcastically. He didn't respond at first then he looked up at me and whispered something .

"Sorry didn't catch that?" I said then he said it so I could hear and I was paralyzed at what he

said "It's a declaration of war from Rain". At that moment all time seemed to stop until he said

"Did you know?" and I answered " I did, but I didn't think it would be so soon" " Well it did so

now we have to mobilize the troops…Naruto that includes you" he said getting out of his chair.

The next day…

The Hokage made the historic speech today that would be later known as "Rain crossed us now we cut them".

Over 2000 ninja marched out of Konha that day I was one of them, so was

Itchimaru, Sarutobi, Butch, and Hizu at the age of fourteen I was being shipped out to a war I wasn't meant to fight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that is a wrap next chapter: Naruto in the warzone!


End file.
